Lost Without You
by PinkPnthr307
Summary: When a new girl comes to Horace Green, how will everyone react? Sry. I suk at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Okay, this is my first published fanfic. Hope you guys like it. If you don't then don't read it. This takes place when everyone's 16. And lets just pretend that they only have one teacher. "...." = speaking '....' = thought  
  
Disclaimer – If I actually owned School of Rock or it's characters, do you really think I would be writing at ?  
  
I'm Lost Without You   
Chapter 1  
  
Syd Miller quickly got out of bed as her alarm clock rang. Today was her first day at her new school. She knew that if she were late her dad would kill her. She stared at her uniform with disgust. "I can't believe I have to wear this piece of crap," she said to herself as she started to get dressed.  
  
She pulled on a tight black t-shirt, then put her school shirt on and left it unbuttoned. Then, Syd put her earrings in the many holes in her ears. She then put her blue pleated skirt on and then her black knee socks. Because she was in a hurry, Syd left her hair- that was blonde with the ends dyed black and red and reached to the middle of her back –down. She grabbed her tie off her doorknob and let it hang around her neck before running out of her room.  
  
She hastily slid down the banister and grabbed her black messenger bag, shoved on her black Vans, put on her skater helmet, and picked up her skateboard. Syd got on it and skated towards her new school.  
  
When she got there she knew she was late because no one was outside. Syd quickly dismounted her board and ran up the steps. It didn't take her very long for her to find the office, but when she did, she busted in. The secretary jumped a little at the sudden noise.  
  
Syd walked up to her and said, "I'm new."  
  
"Oh, yes. You must be Sydney Miller. Wait one moment please. Ms. Mullins will be right out." Just as Syd was about to sit down, Ms. Mullins walked out of her office.  
  
She looked at Syd and immediately frowned. "Sydney, I realize that you are a new student, therefore I shall overlook these matters for today. At Horace Green Preparatory School we have certain dress code standards. We have our ties tied, our shirts buttoned up, our heads free of any type of headgear while in the building, and we do not under any circumstances bring anything with wheels into the building. I hope that by tomorrow you will have learned to abide by these standards. Please follow me." Syd got up, grabbed her bag and skateboard, and then trudged behind Ms. Mullins.  
  
After about 3 minutes of silence, they reached a door and Ms. Mullins entered. Syd however preferred to lean on the doorframe. "I apologize for interrupting your class Mr. Ritter, but you have a new student. Sydney, please come here." Syd left her position at the door and walked to the front of the class. "This is Sydney Miller. Have a good day Mr. Ritter. Sydney I trust you will remember our conversation." Then she left.  
  
Mr. Ritter smiled at Syd and said, "Welcome to our class Sydney! Please tell us a little about yourself!" Syd looked at Mr. Ritter blankly. She hated teachers, especially ones who acted like they were on crack.  
  
Syd decided she might as well say something. "My name is Syd Miller." Mr. Ritter looked at her as if to say 'Go on.' Syd could tell that the students paying attention were also expecting her to say more. "That's it."  
  
She saw Mr. Ritter's face slightly fall before he covered it up. "Well, what about your hobbies? Where did you move from? Do you have any siblings?"  
  
Syd rolled her eyes before saying, "Dude, look. Let's just cut through the bullshit and get to the point which is 'Where do I sit?'" The atmosphere of the room of the room definitely changed. Mr. Ritter looked completely shocked. Most of the class, who had not been paying attention, were now looking at Syd like she was one of their own. The remaining students, who had been paying attention, were now looking appalled that Syd had told off their teacher.  
  
Once Mr. Ritter had gotten over the initial shock, Syd could tell his attitude towards her had changed. "Well, Miss Miller, you may take a seat next to Mr. Jones. Jones! Raise your hand."  
  
A boy sitting in the back row with spiky blonde hair lazily raised his hand. Syd slowly walked to her seat, dropped her bag next to her chair, and then slouched down. "Everyone, take out a pencil and a piece of paper. We're going to take a test." Syd inwardly groaned. 'Great. A test on my first day. Just what I need.'  
  
Halfway through the test, Syd realized that half the class was looking at her. "Miss Miller, this is not music class. Stop with the pencil tapping!"  
  
"Sorry. Old habit." Syd muttered and put down her pencil.  
  
"So, you a drummer?" a voice next to her whispered. She looked over and saw it was 'Mr. Jones'. Now that she saw him up close, she realized that he didn't look half bad.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Syd replied.  
  
"Pretty much. I'm Freddy."  
  
"I'm Syd. You play drums too?"  
  
"Yeah I've been playing for about 6 years. How about you?"  
  
"Well – "Before Syd could finish her sentence Mr. Ritter interrupted her.  
  
"Miss Miller, this is a test! No talking! If you disrupt my class one more time, I will give detention for the rest of the week!" Syd flashed Freddy a quick smile before getting back to her work.  
  
A/N – I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon! I'm almost finished with the second chapter. PLEASE review! Flames are pointless as I play with fire all the time. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Here's the next chapter to my story. If you didn't like the last chapter, and decided to read this one for some reason, I hope you like it better.

**Strokes: Thanks for the review! I decided to have her say bullshit to maybe give her a more intense feel. **

**Sk8ergurl5678: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned "School of Rock" or any of its characters, do you really think I would be writing here?**

Lost Without You**  
Chapter 2**  
  
When lunch came around, Freddy went to the cafeteria and sat down with his friends. "Hey, have any of you seen Syd?" he asked them.

"You mean the new girl? No. Why would you want to associate with her anyway? After the way she disrespected Mr. Ritter, I hope that all of you will decide to stay away from her." Summer snapped.

"God, Summer. Calm down. It's not like the world is coming to an end." Zack told her.

"Yeah, Summer. Besides what's the problem with Syd? I was talking to her and she plays the drums." Freddy told the group.

"Really? Does she play anything else?" Tomika asked with interest.

"I don't know. Ritter cut her off before I could find out anything else. I was looking for her so I could talk with her some more." Freddy explained.

"Well, sorry man. But none of us has seen her." Zack said. "Hey, why don't you go see if she's in the library or somewhere else if you really want to talk with her?"

Freddy's face brightened at the suggestion. "Dude! That's a great idea! I'll see you guys later." He looked in the library, the classrooms, the office, and still couldn't find her. Then as he was walking through the main hall, he saw someone sitting on the front steps of the school through the glass doors. He went out to see who it was and found Syd smoking a cigarette and looking out at the street with a blank expression on her face. "Hi."

Syd quickly turned around and gave Freddy a small smile. "Hey." Freddy sat down on the step next to her as Syd returned her gaze to the road.

"So, what are out doing out here?" Freddy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Syd said with a smile. "I don't really feel like being in a crowd right now. And it's pretty peaceful out here." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered Freddy one.

"Thanks. You got a lighter?" Syd took out an American Flag lighter **[A/N – Think about Dylan's lighter from Charlie's Angels] **and lit his cigarette.

"So, what are you doing out here?" she asked Freddy.

"Oh, I just wanted to finish our conversation."

"Ok." Syd moved her gaze back to Freddy. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, how long have you been playing the drums?"

Syd smiled and said, "About four and a half years. But I don't play it when I perform or anything."

"Really? What else do you play?"

"I also play the piano. But the guitar is where my passion really lies."

"Cool. I play drums in a band. It's called School of Rock. Are you in one?"

"No. I've been in bands before, and I like playing solo better. It gives me the freedom to play my music how I want it to be played. Rather than have someone try and influence it."

"That's an interesting take on it. But I like being In a band where I have a whole bunch of people to experience things with and to rely on."

"How long have you been in your band?"

"6 years. That's when I learned how to drum. See, the dude who founded our band, Dewey Finn, pretended to be our sub. And instead of teaching us school crap, he turned us into a band."

"That's pretty cool. So do you have any gigs lined up?"  
  
Freddy's smile slightly faded. "Unfortunately no. See, our manager, Summer, is very particular about where we play."

"Oh, that sucks." Syd looked back at the road but she could tell Freddy was looking at her. They sat in a comfortable silence until the bell rang. They put out their cigarettes and walked to class together.

**A/N – I hope you liked this chapter. Flames are pointless as I play with fire all the time. I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
